The present invention relates generally to a plastics closure for a container and specifically to a plastics closure having some means of regulating the outflow of the contents of a container to which it is attached.
In many cases it is desirable for some form of control to be exercised over the outflow of contents from a container. For example, many containers intended to hold herbs or spices have covers over their mouth with a plurality of openings which restrict the dispensing area of the container mouth from which contents can outflow. However, the dispensing area is fixed and cannot be changed to select a different flow rate. In general, plastic closures which have a flow regulation feature of some sort have very much a binary operation, either closing the container or e.g. lifting, rotating or being removable to open the container to a fixed and unadjustable extent.